Cary, hic, Clary
by Bagginsthename
Summary: All of this drunken Jace fanfic makes me laugh, I hope you like my Clary version. Things are not always what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Cary, hic, I mean Clary

This is a ….can't seem to remember that word this moment...oh, yea, drabble

Disclaimer: I have not had a drink. OK not too much, really not anything worth measuring and this has nothing to do with Dame Cassie.

Jace was walking down the Institute hall talking to himself.

"If I ever find out which of the Seelie Court fools tried to..." rambled Jace.

"Jace, Jace" called Alec. "Jace, You've got to come and see this and don't get mad, just come with me."

"Alright, alright." said Jace and he followed Alec until they reached the kitchen. They stood at the doorway and looked in at Clary on top of the kitchen table. She was singing at the top of her lungs in a rather odd drunken state.

"LIKE A VIRGIN, TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIMMMMMME, LIKE A VIR_IR_IR_IRGIN." sang Clary with her back to the doorway. Alec was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks. Jace who just picked up a milk shake from the counter was now laughing and simultaneously shooting milkshake out of his nose. Then coughing and gagging with uncontrollable laughter. Still Clary didn't notice anyone else in the room. She went on to her next song, "Feelingssss, nothing more then FEELIIIIINNNNGGSS...." she crooned. And there were the two Shadowhunters paralyzed in utter shock. Then she got down from the table and sat on a chair with her back still to them. Magnus walked up and put his arm around Alec and whispered in his ear, "whaz up?" Alec just pointed at Clary. She continued.

"Peopllllle, people who need Peopllllllle, ARE THE LUCKIEST PEOPPPPLLLLLEEE, in the worldDDDDD." she sang still.

"What is that?" asked Alec.

"Show tunes" said Magnus.

"What?" asked Alec with a turn of his head.

"Never mind" said Magnus with a smirk.

Then Clary switched from singing to performing monologues.

"To be or not to be, that is the question." spoke Clary looking at the wall in front of her as if speaking to a large audience.

"So, what is she on, exactly?" asked Magnus.

"Yeah, Alec, what IS she on?" asked Jace looking at Alec with great interest.

Alec gave a sheepish smile and said "Jace, I asked you not to get mad, this is priceless. " and he and Magnus started to double over with giggles and choking back greater laughter.

"Oh, no you didn't ALEC, IS THIS THE..." said Jace with an abrupt stop. Jace was remembering himself down the hall a short time before swearing over the Seelie Court and how they tried to slip something into a drink to make him act like this. A rough kind of drunkenness that would lead to some embarrassing display. And now he realized that after he told Alec about it and left the bottle in the garbage, that Alec took it out and gave it to Clary. And enough time had passed for Clary to do the big finale. He looked at as she finished another speech.

"And I shall rob Peter to pay Paul." said Clary and then she turned around and spotted the three guys in the doorway. "Oh, hi, Peter, hi Paul, hi, Magnus." said Clary. "Oh, Magnus, I bet you'd like this one."

Clary had a far away look in her eyes like she was listening to music, an into, then she peeled the corner of her shirt off her shoulder and turned sideways and tilted her head back letting her hair fly all around her and started.

"Let me..., entertain you. Let me..." and she turned around and peeled off the other corner of her shirt so both shoulders were bare. "make you smile." as she gave a sultry stare. She continued as the boys stood there with their mouths open. She was walking like a model down the runway.

"Let me do a few tricks, some old and then some new tricks . I'm very versatilllleee" sang Clary and with that her whole t shirt flew off leaving her in her lace demi-bra. A few scars from marks were on her arms but the rest of her torso was unmarked . She then flicked open the top button of her jeans and slightly unzipped her pants. She kept up her strip tease and stood right in front of Jace. She slid her hand down the front of her jeans with her palm against her stomach. She stepped toward Jace and he stepped back right up to the wall. His head smacked hard but his eyes never left where Clary's unseen hand went. All of the sudden Clary's eyes rolled back and she began to collapse. Jace swiftly caught her, and picked her up. He held her in his arms and turned toward Alec and Magnus.

"I think she'll sleep for a while now, you may want to put her down somewhere." said Magnus.

"Right." said a stunned Jace. And he turned toward her room and started to walk.

"Everything OK Jace?" called Alec.

"Yeah, Alec, I'm not mad, shocked, but not mad." answered Jace.

Jace left Alec and Magnus giggling. And then Magnus tapped Alec on the shoulder and said. "Let's go to your room and I'll show you how that last song is really suppose to go." and they wandered down the hall saying

"Boom, chick a boom, chick a , boom, boom , boom" swinging their hips.

Jace finally walked into Clary's room and gently placed her on her bed. Her hand was still tucked into her pants. Jace wasn't sure what he should do and then he thought he was silly, of course that looked uncomfortable, so he held her wrist and pulled her hand out. Then Clary grabbed Jace's wrist and turned her head and opened her eyes like a zombie coming to life. She pulled him down on top of her. She placed her hands on her face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Jace responded at first and then he pulled away.

"No, Clary, not like this." said Jace.

Clary was clearly still under the influence of some Faerie spell.

"Clary, if you can hear me, you have been drugged." said Jace seriously looking into her eyes. "I need to find you an antidote." And Jace pulled himself up onto his knees. Clary sat up and placed her arms around his neck and gently kissed his chin. Then she ran her tongue down his neck and followed his shoulder until he reached his arm and she nibbled slightly before coming back to her original sitting position. Jace had his head tilted back and he moaned . He then shook his head and looked into Clary's eyes.

"If I'm drugged Jace, you are my antidote." said Clary through a smile that was not so sweet and innocent. "I did not drink what Alec left. Please believe me. I was just fooling with you two, oh, three, Magnus showed up. I found what Alec left for me with a note that read 'Clary, you've got to try this , it is an amazing energy drink.' What am I Alice in Wonderland? Drink Me! Jace it is me, Clary and I need you. I saw how you were looking at me while I was stripping." and Clary stopped talking. Jace was overcome with emotion and he pushed her back down on the bed. He realized that she really did pull one over on them. Well, Jace is the type that likes to have the last word. He stood up and unbuttoned the top of his pants, pulled the zipper slowly with each click until it was open. There was a small wet spot near the elastic that was visible through the tightly stretched material. He looked down at Clary with half closed eyes and pulled off his shirt, letting it drop by his feet. The room was silent except for their rapid breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Cary, hic, I mean Clary Chapter Two

Drabble Extension

Disclaimer: 12 O Clock and all that is well within the MI series belongs to Ms. Clare

Jace awakens the next morning to find a note on the pillow.

I learned something last night Jace.

I know you care about me

Even though I've kept a distance between us.

I know you understand me.

That distance did not keep me warm at night.

I know you love me and

You did.


	3. Chapter 3

Cary, hic, I mean Clary Chapter Three

Drabble Extension

Disclaimer: Thank you Ms Clare and say good night Gracie.

Clary was lit. Not only was her hair a flaming red, but she had a few Fairy specials and she was drunk. Jace was at the institute, glued to his computer. Clary had logged on and gave him a piece of her mind. Then she seemed to break down and tell him things that worried him. He wanted to get to her, but she was too far away. If he left to find her, he would lose contact and if he couldn't find her fast enough, then something might happen. He decided it was best to just keep Iming with her.

"Jacey, stil therr?" typed Clary.

"I'm here. Where are you, btw." typed Jace.

"I'm at Luke's." typed Clary. That made Jace calm down. At least she wasn't out at some cyber bar.

"What were you drinking? I hope it wasn't anything Tinker Bell would have ordered." said Jace.

"Oh, she wuld half reelie licked this one up. HA I typeed lick!" typed Clary. "It has some special lost boy sauce in it!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Typed Clary.

Oh brother, thought Jace.

"You know, Little Miss Muffet, I hope you wake up with a Captain Hook Hangover to teach your self a lesson." said Jace.

"That shoows whut yu knew. Litle Miff Mufft had nothin to do with Cpt Crook." typed Clary.

"I wish you invited me to this party." typed Jace. He really wished he could be with Clary. He could tuck her in and la down with her and help her sleep it off.

"No, not you. You are twio prefect 4 thtis hook up together." typed Clary.

"Did you hook up with someone?" asked Jace.

"no, not htat." said Clary. Jace let his breath out. At least she wasn't picking up strange guys.

"Ajce, you still there?" asked Clary.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm here to stay." said Jace.

"Awwwwwww" typed Clary.

Jace smirked. His mind went to the gutter so easily when it came to Clary.

"I'm sorry Jace." typed Clary.

"Sorry?" typed Jace.

"I haven't always been so nice to you. I havet' always been such a nice person." said Clary. Oh, I hope she isn't becoming depressed, though Jace.

"You are the nicest person I know, sweetheart." typed Jace.

"Remember hw we met?" asked Clary. Jace thought back to Pandemonium and how Clary watched Himself and Izzy, and Alec fight and kill a demon.

"I do." said Jace.

"me too." typed Clary. Was this going anywhere? Thought Jace.

" Jace I have a headache." typed Clary. "the screen is bothering my eyes. I'm going to sleep." typed Clary.

"OK, get some sleep. I hope all is better in the morning. Not too bad and all. " typed Jace.

"Hugs and bitches." typed Clary

"Back at 'cha" answered Jace. I mean what I said Clary, I'm staying right here, in your life. I love you, thought Jace.


	4. Chapter 4

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 4

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all the characters in MI.

.

It was just a beer. She didn't think she needed it. She wanted it though, it was more then something to do. She was at an awful family reunion and she really didn't want to face people. She didn't want to banter with idiots. She was a Shadowhunter and no one here knew it. She was there to give support to Simon, but it was difficult for her. She kept reminding herself to think of the bigger picture.

She ended up in a corner with a waiter willing to give her lots of drinks. He wanted a big tip from this party. She didn't know when the beer bottle became a mixed drink, but she realized she was picking up a slender high ball glass. She took a large sip and tasted the bitter and the felt the fizz. She quickly repeated the pattern until the drink was gone. The waiter passed by.

"Would you like another one?" asked the waiter.

"Sure, yeah." Clary said. She didn't even raise her head to look at him. She heard Simon talking with someone who was getting loud. They were laughing at something he said and he was sounding annoyed. Clary took out her cell phone and tried to text Jace. The drink arrived, but Jace had not responded. He was probably working out. Clary kept playing around with her phone and taking fewer sips of her drink when she noticed an App for Skype. It's free, you can IM, Her fingers started flying around her keyboard.

Oh she needs a new name, that stopped her. Clary was in deep thought about what she wanted to be for this name.

Simon sat down heavily next to her.

"Oh, Simon, how's everything going?" asked Clary.

"It is sh*t, really." spat out Simon. Clary was about to ask more, but Simon kept venting.

"First of all, I am trying to really discuss some of the daily trials and tribulations of being a vampire." said Simon.

"What?" interrupted Clary. "You told your family that you..." Now it was Simon's turn to interrupt. They did this to each other a lot.

"NO. I did not tell anyone about me. But I was just talking about fictional characters and it was a big joke to my uncle." said Simon.

"They don't know what real vampires are then." said Clary

"No,they don't. They are all Bela Lugosi accents and curling their arm around their mouth leaving their pointy elbows to swing into other people." said Simon. Clary laughed.

"That's funny." said Clary her voice starting to slur.

"No, it's not funny." said Simon and he looked more intently at Clary. "Yeah, it is." smiled Simon.

"Are you drunk? At my family reunion?" asked Simon.

"Do you really blamey me?" asked Clary.

"No, I guess not. Hey, let's leave alright?" asked Simon.

"Will you turn into a bat and fly me home, hic. Oops sorry." said Clary with a shy smile. Simon couldn't help but laugh.

"You always do this to me Fray. Thanks for showing me what an ass I am making of myself." said Simon. He helped Clary stand up.

"Clary, can you walk?" asked Simon holding her firmly by the elbow.

"Not shurrr nuff, but less see." said Clary with a wobbly step.

"I can walkies." said Clary. "Hey, remember that old British lady with the TV show walking the dogs, she would say 'Walkies!'" said Clary with a high pitched voice. Simon laughed harder.

"Your accent needs work." said Simon as they took their coats and left the building. They were out on the city streets. Simon was looking for a cab. Clary was staring at him.

"What? I'm looking for a cab, lets start walking. No, I don't turn into a bat." snarled Simon. Clary laughed.

Just then a car pulled up and the darkened window rolled down. Simon leaned over and saw Jace who was bending over to look at them.

"Taxi?" asked Jace to Clary.

"Ooo, my midnight cowboy in shining leather!" squealed Clary as she went for the front seat. Simon climbed into the back.

"Mind dropping me off?" asked Simon.

"No man, but what happened to my friend here?" ask Jace.

"She had a few." said Simon.

"No shit, Sherlock. Any special reason?" asked Jace more to Clary, but he looked in the rear view mirror at Simon in case he wanted to explain.

"I was dealing with my dysfunctional family. I don't know, sometimes, she just sits around and gets sad though." said Simon knowingly.

"So letting her add alcohol is just what she needs, huh?" asked Jace.

"Hey angel boy, I'm not her keeper." said Simon.

"Are you her friend?" asked Jace.

"Jace?" said Clary breaking up their escalating discussion.

"Yes, Clary." answered Jace with concern.

"I'm hungry." said Clary as she snuggled into his bare arm.

"You know what drop me here" said Simon. "I need to walk." Jace was more then happy to let him off.

Once Simon was out of the car Clary let a deep breath out.

"Are we getting fool, I mean food?" asked Clary.

"Sure." said a calm and together Jace. He started driving again. "What would you like?

"Youuuuuuu." said Clary and she licked up his arm. Jace swerved the car as if he was touch by a jolt of lightening.

"Whoa, who's the drunk one?" asked Clary.

"What are you doing?" asked Jace, a little less composed.

"Jace, can I ask you something?" asked Clary.

"Alright." said Jace, now feeling a little nervous.

"We have dated some, but tonight, I really missed you." said Clary, the liquor giving her the confidence to open up..

"Oh, that is sweet, thanks Clary." said Jace. Clary brought her lips up to Jace's ear and whispered;

"I wanna tosh you?" asked Clary. Luckily a red light came up at the end of the block and Jace shifted in his seat.

" What did you say? " asked Jace. As he turned Clary bent down over Jace's lap. She started to fumble with his pants zipper and he pulled her up and away.

"I wanna.." said Clary straining to get to his zipper.

"I am more then willing to do whatever you have in mind, but Clary I don't want you to..." said Jace when Clary interrupted him.

"Just drive. Take me to New Jersey. I want some Mexican food." said Clary.

"New Jersey?" asked Jace as Clary stared to rub on the outside of his pants and inside his thigh. Jace groaned.

"I know you like those spicey deeeelights." said Clary. Jace put both hands on the wheel and pulled back over to the curb.

"No, keep driving. Jace, thsss iz my fantasy." said Clary. Jace had no idea what she was doing or thinking but now he was feeling real good as she massaged and stroked up and down his leg. Jace had driven up town and was on the lane to the George Washington Bridge heading toward New Jersey. By now she had completely exposed him and her head was over his lap. She sucked and nipped and used her fingers to drive Jace to the edge. There was no construction on the bridge, the traffic moved along, but Jace started to slow down. He took his foot off of the pedal afraid he was going to floor it. He started moaning and put his head back on the head rest a couple of times. Clary hand was tightly pumping up and down while her tongue teased the head and she sucked harder and harder. Jace gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white.

"Oh Clary, I'm , you have to stop or." said Jace as he tried to focus on the car in front of him. He stopped completely.

"Or what?" asked Clary with a smile on he face as she kept her hands busy. A car honked their horn behind him and he tried to press the pedal.

"I'm, uhhhh." said Jace as he came into Clary's hands. Jace exhaled slowly afterward and there was a shakiness to his breath. The cars sped up while passing around him as he started to drive and Clary found a sweat shirt on the back seat to clean him up. He shook his head and opened the window. He shook his head again to clear his vision as they passed into New Jersey.

"Hungry now?" asked Clary.

"Actually, I want some Mexican food too, now that you ask." said Jace. Jace was still completely exposed as Clary snuggled back up against him.

They got off three exits later and found their favorite place. They went in and ordered take out. While they were waiting they were outside and Jace maneuvered Clary over to the wall in the shadows and they started to make out. After five minutes they broke apart and went back in to get their food. They came back outside to eat in the car.. After they settled in and were eating Jace turned to Clary.

"Hey, why was that your fantasy?" asked Jace.

"You liked it didn't..." said Clary as Jace immediately added," Oh, yes, I definitely loved it. This is a new side of you. I just wondered."

"I want to do adventurous things with you. I don't mean dangerous. I mean, you've been with many other girls and I wanted to stand out for something for you to remember that I was the one." and Clary's voice started to shake.

"Hey, hey, what is this, you don't have to prove yourself. What is this?" said Jace as he wiped a small tear off her cheek.

"I will never forget you. I want to be with you. But I don't want you to think I compare you with any one. Really." said Jace. He pulled Clary into a hug.

"I like that whenever you see this bridge, you'll remember this night." said Clary teary eyed as she was looking into Jace's eyes.

"I remember every night I have with you, Clary." said Jace.

"Jace?" asked Clary.

"Yes," said Jace.

"Do you have any fantasies about me?" asked Clary.

"Sure." said Jace.

"Many?" asked Clary.

"Oh, every night." said Jace with a wink.

"Like what?" asked Clary.

"How about, when we get back to the institute, I show you one." said Jace as he bends over and kisses Clary passionately. When they broke apart for much needed air. Clary asked

"Like what?" she repeated.

"After I steam up the bathroom, I can show you." said Jace and he started the car up.


	5. Chapter 5

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 4

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all the characters in MI.

.

Clary was more then just tipsy when she found the note from Jace. He went out to look for demons with Alec and Izzy and left her alone. She knew she wasn't ready, but no one there she found her secret stash in the green house and mixed some soda and liquor. She wasn't feeling particularly happy, or 'high' so she thought she would write a poem for Jace. She took out a pad and wrote:

I like Ale when I want something to wash down my fries.

I like Brandy when it is cold outside.

I like Cosmos early in a martini glass

I would drink a Double whiskey if you would let me grab your a**

I like dos Equis with Mexican food.

I like French champagne when I'm in the tub with you.

Clary was stuck on the letter G. She drank some more and ate some junk. She grabbed her paper and went down to Jace's neat room and got under the covers. She fell asleep in seconds, the paper lost under the covers. When Jace returned at dawn he found Clary sleeping in his bed. He took off his gear and took a shower, then joined her. She spoke in her sleep, but he couldn't make out what she said. He silently read her poem and smiled. He placed it on the nightstand and curled up to Clary's smaller body and he settled into sleep.

A/N: Sorry it is so short. Just a drabble, really.


	6. Chapter 6

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 6

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

The voices sounded as if they were under water. Laughter, high pitched and demonic. Clary tried to move but felt as if she was in a dream. Was she awake? Was she drugged? Laughing continued and she felt they were laughing at her. It was fading, going away. Then silence. Then footsteps on stone. Leather bottomed shoes dragging against the stone. She didn't feel anything. It wasn't her being dragged. She could not move her head or use her voice. The laughter returned from down a tunnel. It sounds like fairies.

Now Clary is aware, this can't be a dream, where is she Seelie Court? Is this some awful magic of the Seelie Queen?


	7. Chapter 7

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 7

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

"No, no, no, no,no,no,no" I thought. If I go in there and he is sitting at the bar all dreamy looking, I'll just walk on by him. Who am I kidding. I would never walk by Jace. Why am I out here. It is so cold. Oh yeah, Izzy called. We hadn't gotten together in the longest time. She was free tonight, I was free. It was only after that I remembered that Jace lived in the Institute with her family.

I bet she teased, taunted him.

"Oh hi Jace. I can't practice with you tonight. I'm meeting Clary. Oh, you want to tag along? I guess she won't mind." said Izzy; giggle, giggle. Yeah, thanks Izzy. Doesn't she realize that I have trouble breathing around him? Doesn't she know that I cannot fight the attraction I have for him? It goes against nature like gravity. Then she will tease me with all I should not know about him.

All the things that would frighten most girls away, but not me. His faults are probably what truly attracted me to him in the first place. I mean, he is a Shadowhunter, a defender from the heavens and he has flaws.

And what am I? I may be a Shadowhunter, but I wasn't raised as one. How could I ever be in his league? He thinks he is so damaged, but I can match him scar for scar. I'm the one who grew up with the High Warlock messing with my brain, my memories. My whole life is lies.

Sh*t, I just walked in. What am I doing? It is cold out, that's what.

"Hey there, stranger." said the voice I knew better then my own. I turned and was face to hunky chest with Jace. I looked up into his eyes. They were filled with concern at first, but then I smiled my warm melted chocolate is nirvana smile, and then he grinned ear to ear.

"Hiya" I answered and feeling like I just won a Toastmasters debate. I spoke on command. Sometimes, I have been getting really tongue-tied around him.

"Izzy is in the back waiting for you." said Jace. Oh, yes, I am happy to see her, but why can't he say...he then interrupted my thoughts.

"I've missed you, you minx. Where have you hidden yourself?" asked Jace and he pulled me into a sideways hug.

Speechless me walked next to him. My toast was burnt. He missed me? He noticed I was not around? We finally reached the table and Izzy and I hugged and I started talking with her. Jace went across the room and was throwing darts. I kept an eye on him while visiting. Lots of friends came and went over the evening. Finally I was getting up to leave and Jace was again right by my side.

"You leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, school tomorrow." I said.

"I'll walk you home." said Jace.

"OK." I answered. We walked out of the door and down the street. I was feeling warm from the drinks and Jace was looking his usual fabulous self. We stopped at a corner and waited for the traffic.

"It is so cold this winter" I said.

"What?" asked Jace as he bent over to hear me over the sound of tires rushing through slush. I turned to talk into his ear and saw his cheek so close. I leaned over and took in a whole breath and let it out. I leaned in more and kissed his cheek. He turned to face me. I looked at his mouth, then his eyes. Jace was looking for something in my face.

" Are you drunk?" asked Jace.

"Not nearly enough" I said. I was so close if I just puckered my lips our mouths would have touched.

"Because this is not like you." said Jace.

"Or maybe this is the real me and all the other mes are fake." I say thinking I was clever until I realized I sounded so drunk.

I like this you." said Jace. Well, that was it, my green light. I fell into him and kissed his lips. It wasn't so great on my part. It was sloppy and forceful, but we both kept our mouths closed. The kiss was doomed to end without moving into the next stage, making out kind of kissing. I straightened up and so did Jace. I waited for the whole ' this is a mistake' talk.

"Grrrr" said Jace. Huh? Did he just growl? I looked at his face. He had the best bedroom eyes. He tugged me gently by the arm to cross the street. I don't think I even looked to see if there was traffic. I now know how a squirrel feels before they are squashed out of existence. We walked down a short alley past some steps and out the back to a group of demon powered motor cycles. Jace messed with a red and black one and it roared to life. He waved me over and I hopped on behind him.

"I don't think the vamps in that club will mind, do you?" said Jace in his best bad boy don't care voice.

" Let's go." I said, truly not caring where we were going. I could die a happy girl, we kissed.

"Next stop, my room." said Jace. I think, I mean, I hope, I mean, WHAT?

We flew through the cold night but Jace's body kept the wind off of me. It was just 5 minutes and we were over the institute. We landed softly and he helped me off the bike. He took my hand and swung it slowly in large arches. It felt silly and then he laughed and said come on and started to run.

We went inside and straight to his bedroom. OMG, he was serious. I was anxious and thrilled rolled up into a bouncing ball. As we went into his room he shut the door and locked it. He turned all of his attention to me.

"Clary, this is the night I have always dreamed of." said Jace.

"I'm not drugged or anything, right? This is real?" I said.

"This is very real. You sure about this?" he asked

"Yes, and I'm not sure what 'this' is, but I'll see if I can fake it." I answered. Jace moved me over to the bed and started to kiss my neck. His arms went around me and my legs immediately gave out. Jace laughed. I went on automatic. I rolled him over and was on top of him. I closed my eyes and kissed him. This time, I kissed him right. His hands started to move under my clothes and I said.

"Let's take this slow."

Then he looked at me. I thought I blew it. I quickly explained.

"I'm not concerned about this, I just want to remember every detail." I said. It was a good save too. A real good save. I almost said I wanted to remember every small detail, but what a mistake that would have been. And it would have been entirely wrong, now that I have the memory tucked away, nothing small about him.

Wink , wink

I'm glad for once, I stayed away from the alcohol too. This is so much better then anything I ever had from a bottle.


	8. Chapter 8

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 8

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

I laid in his arms looking out the window in the middle of the night. I listen to his quiet snores and cuddle up closer for his warmth while I pull the blankets tighter around me. My thoughts are rerunning conversations we have had in the past. I can't read him well. I don't know if this is the start of a relationship or a one night stand. I do know I'm happy right now.

I muffle a sneeze but my body jerks too hard and I have awoken him. I feel his arm squeeze around my middle.

"Hmm?" I say.

"You up?" asked Jace with a voice full of sleep.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Can't sleep?" asked Jace.

"Don't want to, I just want to rest in your arms." I answer in all seriousness.

"Hmm, nice." said Jace.

"It is so much more then nice Jace. The winter moonlight has a new meaning for me after tonight. I no longer look for ambiance around the room. There is no room in my field of view, just you. When I eat I can't distinguish texture and the food has no taste. An alcoholic drink holds no power over me, you are my addiction. I think I must still be breathing, I can focus on the act, but my heart can skip a beat when you touch me.

I feel a bit lost in this plane of love. Please hold my hand, be my guide, I feel like we are flying. In return, I offer my love, no kite strings attached." I finish my impromptu monologue and turn around to face Jace. I look and find my sleeping prince and wonder if any of what I said went in.

Good night.


	9. Chapter 9

When Magic is Real and Reality an Illusion

Clary ran away from everything. Many teens do this, not run physically away, but mentally away. She got up everyday, ate most of a piece of toast with jam and washed it down with a couple of swigs from the juice carton. But Clary was far, far away from her life deep within her mind and she felt like she was banned from ever coming back. She had taken herself out to the edge of town and let herself walk off. How could she return to the carefree life of a teen when she lived with the knowledge of who her father was and what he had done? What about Jace? He deserved someone better, someone more whole even though she loved him. She even loved him when she thought he was her brother. She is one messed up girl.

Now, most people don't see this side of Clary. They see the Shadowhunter, new to training and working hard. She knows whenever they see her the first thing they think is pretty girl, too bad who her father is.


	10. Chapter 10

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 8

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

The cab sped along the Brooklyn streets, each light always at green. The edges blurred, the cab was zooming so fast, and it seemed they were partly in clouds. Clary thought this must be some kind of magical mystery ride that only Magnus could concoct. While she was avoiding watching the blurry landscape outside, she closed her eyes and trusted the magic to bring her to Jace. The moment she relaxed the taxi hit the brakes and stopped abruptly tossing Clary forward and she hit her head against the plexiglass divider.

"Ouch. What happened? Did you hit something? See something?" she asked while she rubbed her bruised forehead.

The cab driver stared straight ahead. He said nothing. Clary tried to see his face, his eyes through the rear view mirror, but he kept moving so she could not see him. Then she thought better then to press the magic and she got out and stood on the side walk.

She turned around to look at the cab and it was gone. She looked up and down the street. Odd she never heard it leave, she thought as she shrugged her shoulders. She focused on the abandoned hotel in front of her. Could Jace be inside?

She walked up and peered in a dirty window. It was empty except for a few old boxes and scattered papers. She tried the door and it opened. She walked into the darkened room right into a cobweb that made her scream. Clary thought she heard a snicker come out behind a coat rack, but she saw no one there.

"Hello?" called Clary. No answer. She carefully started to step further into the room. That was when she felt a breeze. She turned and saw no one. She walked in more and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah!" said Clary as she spun around.

"Disarm Shadowhunter. I mean you no harm. " said the tall, dark, and handsome young man. He looked around Clary's age. He was thin, but looked strong with straight black hair and piercing blue eyes. His lips were full and unusually red, but he didn't look like he was wearing lipstick.

"Who are you" asked Clary trying unsuccessfully to control her fear.

"I am Theodore." said the man. "May I inquire who you are?" He waited patiently.

"I am Clary and I am a Shadowhunter, how did you know?" asked Clary.

"Your speed and agility, my dear, are dead give aways to a Downworlder." said Theodore.

"You are a Downworlder?" asked Clary, surprised that he wasn't trying to fight and kill her.

"Day and night." answered Theodore.

"Are you a vampire?" asked Clary as she stared at his lips.

"Yes." said Theodore.

"Are you going to suck my blood out? Asked Clary with raised eyebrows.

"Suck your blood out? That sounds disgusting. No, I do not plan on sucking our blood out. Eew." said Theodore with a dramatic arch as he pulled his torso away from her.

"I'm sorry, I just know what I have learned as a new Shadowhunter." said Clary. She figured, he had the upper hand and knew her thoughts and movements before she did, so why lie to him. If she was marked as dead, then there was no way out. She walked into his lair.

"New? You don't say. Well, congratulations and best wishes. Please remember this day that I spared your life and maybe in the future you may do the same. You have read Aesops fables?" said Theodore.

"Yes, but not in a while." said Clary.

"You should give it another read. They are some of my favorite sayings. Anyway, to what do I owe this visit?" asked Theodore.

"I'm looking for Jace." said Clary.

"I'm sorry. I don't know any Jace." said Theodore. His eyes were looking deeply into Clary's and she felt stirrings inside.

"Are you alright, Clary? Can I get you something to drink?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, something strong would be nice." said Clary now feeling his control playing with her mind. She thought she was better off feeling less pain if he was going to attack her.

"Come with me then." said Theodore and he held out his arm with a southern gentleman's gesture and bow.

"I feel like I'm being led to my slaughter." said Clary honestly with a quivering voice.

"Nonsense." said Theodore, he stopped and turned her toward him. Her heart started to pound and she felt waves of arousal through out her body as he held her arms in his hands.

"Listen carefully. Yes, I am enjoying toying with you, you are like a minx. You are pretty and soft, and seemingly fast. But in case you do not know it, you are covered in a magical haze of something very poinsonous to me. I am wondering who would charm you with such great protection and send you to me?" said Theodore.

"I think it was Magnus. He is the ..." started Clary, but was interrupted by Theodore.

"Ah, that does explain it then. You may stop now." said Theodore with a knowing smile.

"You know Magnus?" asked Clary.

"Who doesn't?" answered Theodore.

"But you don't know Jace?" said Clary looking down and around and even suinting for some kind of sparkling force field and not seeing anything.

"No Jace, no." said Theodore slowly shaking his head, knowing he was disappointing her. "Would you like that drink any way?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I could use something, for medicinal purposes." said Clary.

"Come right this way, my dear." said Theodore. They walked past a ratty curtain and the room magically lit up and was full of people as if a spell was lifted.

"Is there Glamour here hiding this?" asked clarylooking confidently into Theodores eyes.

"Yes, it is hidden from the outside world. My hotel is a refuge for all kinds of Downworlders." said Theodore. He continued, "when I was younger I was in a terrible spot and I had no where to turn. A kindly old vampire and his friend, a faerie, brought me here. They helped me back on my feet and out of some difficult times. I stayed on to thank them and kept this going.

"Sounds very nice of you." said Clary with a suspicious look.

"You have every right to question my motives. I am a Downworlder, after all. Yes, I do feed off of strays that wander here occasionally. But, who said the world was fair. Remember what Magnus did to protect you. Believe me, if you weren't under his charm, we would be having a different discussion all together right now." said Theodore with the most sincerety.

"I'll thank Magnus next time I see him." said Clary. That was when she saw Jace slumped at the bar. He was drunk, but still awake. Some Downworlder skank girl was making her moves on him, but he seemed to out of it to be of any use to her really. Theodore noticed her fixation.

"This must be Jace." said Theodore.

"Yes." said Clary barely audible in the low level of rumble with all the people talking.


	11. Chapter 11

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 8

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

Jace is pacing outside Clary's room at the institute. He knows what she is doing in there, but if he went inside, he doesn't know what to say, how to start the conversation. She started using the room at the institute more and more. Jace knew she was worried about how her mother would react if she knew her behavior. She would figure things out and be all over Clary's case. So Clary came here on the pretense of needing more immersion into the Shadowhunter lifestyle.

Jace could not hold back any longer, he took the door knob in his hand and held it. He felt the object warm after a minute just by his holding it. Finally, he took in a deep breath and opened the door while he exhaled.

"Huh?" asked Clary as she spun around and tried to focus on who just walked into her room.

"Oh, it's you Jace. You startled me." she said. Jace looked at the messy room and then his eyes went right to her on the bed and a bottle of liquor on her bed stand. A glass in her hand. Her eyes looked glossy and bloodshot. Her hair was frizzy and unkept.

"How long do you think you can keep up this charade?" asked Jace.

"What?" asked Clary. She lifted the glass to her mouth, her eyes on Jace as she sipped her drink.

"It's not polite not to offer a guest a glass." said Jace.

"I don't have another glass. Do yo want to get one from the kitchen?' asked Clary.

"No, how long are you going to sit by yourself and drink every night." asked Jace.

"I don't feel like socializing." said Clary.

"Not even with me?" said Jace with his famous smirk that he turned into a caring smile.

"My friend Jace. Sure, I'll share with you. Come sit next to me. I won't bite, I have not been raised in this world, remember?" said Clary.

"Clary, I don't want a glass, I want to know what is going on. You don't want me to tell :I'm going to tell others to get you to open up to me, do you?" said Jace looking her straight in the eye. Clary downed what was in her glass and she inhaled sharply.

"I once tried to tell you my feelings for you." whispered Clary. Jace was still.

" You stopped me and you told me that we were friends, good friends. I didn't know how to keep talking with you. My speech was useless at that point. All the words I promised myself I would tell you, up in smoke." said Clary and then she took another sip. Jace watched her carefully.

"You then proceeded to usher me out of the house with a story of how you had errands to attend to before you left. That was what, three years ago?" said Clary.

"Yeah, something like that." said Jace.

"My love has grown for you since then, I can't stop it." said Clary, now on the verge of crying

"Clary, this drinking is not helping you. It is a depressant. It will only make you sadder." said Jace taking the glass out of her hand and placing it next to the bottle.

"But I can't go to sleep without you and since I have to I need something else to put me to sleep." said Clary.

"No, you don't need this." said Jace.

"You might not need this, but don't tell me what I need or don't need." said Clary.

"Clary, I..." started Jace.

"Jace, It...it..it has all been lies, my whole life until now, all lies, including things you have told me. I love you Jace and you turned me down. You ridiculed me with your friends. I was down really down when I learned about Valentine and all you guys could do was laugh. You didn't even take me seriously. Now, I'm a a monster ." said Clary.

"Hey, wait, what is this talk of you being a monster. You are no such thing." said Jace. "I know I've made mistakes in the past, but I thought we were past it. Forgive me Clary, Forgive me and let us move on." said Jace. Clay reached for the glass and Jace angrily pushed it to the carpeted floor where it landed in a wet thud.

"Why" said Clary and she stared to cry as she turned and fell into Jace's arms. "Why can't you let me love you?" said Clary.

"I do Clary, I do let you love me and I love you too. All my ways of showing you that I care , that I wish to help. I just can't get through that thick head of yours. Tell me what I can do?" asked Jace.

Clary looked up at Jace she smiled coyly.

"Let me say what I wanted to say to you all those years ago." said Clary. Jace sat patiently waiting.

"I've grown so fond of you Jace. I fell in love with you. Not in the normal way, but with each small gesture. I watched you in your own struggle and you made it through and you are better then ever. Now that the arrogance is gone I can finally see the real you. The Jace I always wanted to meet. I want to kiss you." said Clary as she locked into Jace's eyes.

"Fine, then kiss me." said Jace trying to sound confident, but his voice wavered and Clary caught it. She took strength knowing she was the one making him uneasy and she used his uneasiness. She leaned in and brought her lips up to his but kept them apart. She slightly opened them and breathed through her mouth in a slow, shaky exhale. Jace felt her warm breath and smelled her sweet breath as she moved over to and ear, tickling the center lightly with her nose. She brought her lips barely touching his cheek back to his lips. Jace was swallowing saliva every few seconds and he was visibly holding himself back. Clary closed her mouth and pressed her lips onto Jace's and held the gentle kiss for a few seconds. She pulled away and gulped in air, as Jace did also. She looked into his eyes and she saw, for the first time ever, his consent for her to kiss him again. She never recognized that in a face of another man. So she reached up with both hands and placed them on his cheeks. She leaned back in and this time ran her tongue across his lips. His mouth opened on instinct and their kiss became a hot, wet , explosion. Jace wrapped his arms around Clary and pulled her to him. She placed her arms around his neck and she explored farther until she pushed Jace back onto the bed and laid across him on top. The alcohol unlocking the woman she always wanted to be, but never free enough to be it. Maybe it was that she knew the truth that she was a Shadowhunter. All she knew was the confidence she got from opening up to him in this one moment they were alone and felt it in return. She lost herself in his kiss not caring if once they come up for air he would tell her, he could not love or for her not to ever kiss him again. She'd be ok, now that she made it to this one moment, a memory that she would treasure forever. There are other fantasies. But there was time to get to them.


	12. Chapter 12

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 12

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

Chapter Title: , then never to have loved at all.

Next Day

Jace called Clary from his cell.

"Hey, how's it going today?" asked Jace.

"It's good. It's better now that you've called." said Clary.

"I aim to please, ma'm." said Jace in a western twang. Clary smiled, she could stop herself.

"I'm smiling." said Clary.

"At what?" asked Jace.

"You called me" said Clary.

" You're on my mind all the time. By the way, you've just started me smiling." said Jace.

"I haven't even told you my joke yet." said Clary

"That's not why I'm smiling." said Jace.

"What ever is making you smile, is probably going to make me blush." said Clary.

"Probably." said Jace in a low, husky voice.

"Stop this, you get to me too easily. I'm going for revenge. I'll tell you one of my horrid jokes." warned Clary.

"Oh, no, not that!" squeaked Jace out in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, if you wish to taste these lips again, you'll have to listen." said Clary

"OK, tell me." said Jace.

"This man enters the Veterinarian office with his dog in his arms. He tells the doctor, he thinks he is close to death. The doctor looking at the dog and thinks the dog has already died, but he has the man bring his dog immediately into the the exam room. The doctor checks on the dog and turns to the man and tells him his dog has died. The man gets mad. 'You haven't done anything, how can you tell me he is dead.' The doctor calms the man and walks out of the exam room. He comes back a moment later with a cat in his arms. He places the cat by the dog on the examining table and the cat looks at the dog and then turns and jumps down off the table and leaves the room. The doctor goes out a second time and then returns with a black Labrador. The Labrador sniffs the dead dog and then leaves the room. The doctor gives the man a piece of paper declaring the dog dead and a bill for $630. The man is resigned that his dog has past away. Then he sees the bill. "What's this charge, $630?" asked the man. The doctor responds, "my fee is $30 for the visit. The cat scan and the lab results were $300 each." Clary ended her joke.

"Ah, hahha, cat scan, CAT scan... I get it." said Jace.

"That's all I've got today." said Clary. "That and my burning desire to see you."

"I like burning desires." said Jace.

"Why Jace, are you breathing a little heavier?" asked Clary with a giggle.

"I'm just walking fast." said Jace.

"Mmhmm." said Clary. "Where you walking to in such a hurry?" asked Clary.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Jace as he entered Clary's building.


	13. Chapter 13

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 13

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

Chapter Title:

* * *

A minute later, exactly

There is a knock on the door. Clary turns and raising an eyebrow thinks to herself that this cannot be Jace. She turns the door knob and pulls the door open to her apartment, there is Jace, leaning against her doorway. Jace, smiling his killer smile. His eyes carelessly mesmerizing her.

Clary reaches her arms around his body, feeling his back straighten as her hands run over his up his spine, on top of his thin shirt. She stops at his collar as her fingers play lightly with the ends of his hair. She gives the slightest of pressure of her fingers commanding him to bring his head closer to hers. He responds, eyes half closed as she tilts her head up. They stand close, lips not touching. Their breath mingling, heated, moist. Her fingers twirling, stroking his hair. Her thumb occasionally teasing his earlobe. He has yet to place a hand on her. He loves this switch, he thinks he will chose the when and where of their kiss, but she takes control. He loves how she makes him wait. Her touch is gentle. He would swear that she does not know that she is driving him crazy, he is lost in the kaleidoscope of her eyes. Her eyes twinkling green and gold, absorbing his undivided attention. She is doing what makes her happy. Her inner child's curiosity wandering over his body.

He wants so badly to take her in his arms. He can't move though, not yet.

"Jace, you're here." whispered Clary, her lips now stroking his ear to his throat. Jace, throws his head back and lets out a moan and he finally wraps his arms around Clary bringing their bodies in contact, a connection combining desire with electrical flow. She pulling him into her apartment at the same time he pushes his way back. He kicks the door shut as they step past it. The dance ends a few steps when they fall softly onto an ottoman. Each letting go in the scramble of the fall. They open their eyes together. The first sight Jace has is Clary, hair splayed out behind her from the tumble, cascading over the edge of the cushion. Beautiful Clary, smiling up at her angel as she watches his labored breathing, expanding chest, his naked desire.

"Tell me now, Clary. Tell me if you want me. I can only do one of two things. I'll stay and make love with you or I'll go. I can't stay here for anything else." pleaded Jace, hoping for that she will not ask him to reconsider or leave. She had promised him all of her, but he did not need promises. He needed to hear Clary give herself to him.

Clary seemed smaller underneath him. She spoke in a weak voice,"I want you , Jace. Don't leave me."

Jace wasn't sure if he heard correctly, he blinked and stared down at Clary. As if their minds now connected, Clary brought her hands together at the front of her top and she started to unbutton. After the top two buttons Jace reached his hand out to stop her. He fell hard to his knees between her open legs as she lay on the ottoman. It fall jerked him to awake, to be present in the moment. She did not raise her head to keep their gaze. She closed her eyes.

Jace started to unbutton the rest of her top and pulled the material apart and drank in this picture. He reached out and felt her, the outside of her thighs. The heel of his hand slightly pressing her flesh as he pushed up past her hip and waist. His hands wrapping around to her back as he leaned forward to kiss her above her belly button.

She arched her back so he could unclasp her bra and she relaxed back down. The material still covered her loosely. Neither spoke with words, it was all told with their touching. The room was quiet, the only noise was a distant siren that neither one of them heard. Jace, heard his own breathing mixed with the rushing sound of blood in his ears. He ran his fingers down her abdomen and back up. Finally, he ran them down and then up and under her bra. Clary gasped as he caressed her, flipping the lacy cover off and exposing her at last. He kissed her stomach up to his hands where he slowly ran his tongue around the bottom of her breast, when he made it to the top he went onto her nipple. He swirled it around feeling it harden under his wet tongue. Clary arched up bringing her into his mouth. He pressed his lips around her and slowly started to suck while teasing her with his teeth. His hand on her other breast. He started a rhythm moving his mouth over to the other side and then back again, never letting the caressing stop. Clary heard her own breathing inside of her. She was pushing her hips up toward Jace. She tried to touch him, but every time she pulled her hands back, he gently pushed them back over her head. He wasn't letting her touch him back. But each time she pushed herself up to him she could feel his arousal growing. Each time she touched him, he pulled back groaning.

"I want you now." said Clary.

"No, not yet." said Jace in a deep, husky whisper., "No." He said it the second time as if he was telling himself.

Clary decided to become more physical, not to just lie there under his spell She pushed and twisted. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him toward her while they were still dressed. Jace mumbled to himself and tried to keep her still. Finally, one of her hands flew past his arm and went to his back. The pressure he felt as she held him with her legs and one arm made him feel like he would burst. He pulled back and she grabbed at his belt. He was still on his knees and he stopped. He watched as she brought her other hand together with her first and opened his belt and the top button of his jeans. He stayed still was he heard the zipper descend faintly in the background of his labored breathing. She reached to the top of his pants and yanked them hard down to his mid thigh. He was naked underneath and now he was released from the last of his constraints. Without his clothing he could not stop himself.

Clary slid off the ottoman onto her knees. She shrugged off her top and bra. Then she reached under Jace's shirt and pulled it over his head. She pressed her body to his and tilted her head up to kiss him. Jace stood quickly and stepped out of his jeans. As soon as his second foot touched the ground Clary took him into her mouth. Jace stood wavering, locking his knees, at the feel of her tongue around the tip. He placed his hands on her head wondering how far he could get inside her mouth. He thought he might scare her and just when he thought about pulling back she brought him in completely. Jace clenched his fists deeply into her hair. He pulled out and pulled her down on her back onto the carpet. He tore at her clothing and she joined him until she too was free. Then slowly he pushed her legs apart pressing two fingers inside as he brought his tongue back inside her mouth. Both ends wet, warm, wonderful, thought Jace. After only a minute or two his fingers felt her muscles clenching around him as her raspy intake of air broke their kiss. Her body shuddered in completion. He watched as her breathing steadied. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him. He moved between her legs and slowly entered her again, but not with his fingers. He felt himself grow even harder as her scent on his fingers reached his nose. He rocked slowly in and out until she was ready. Clary held onto his backside quickening the movement. Jace felt a rush overcoming him and moved fast and hard.

"More, I'm almost there." said Clary in a labored voice. They were covered in sweat, panting in between movements. Jace could only grunt back. Finally, they matched rhythms after rolling around the floor for some time. Clary had her eyes closed while holding on tightly to Jace, holding back from ecstasy. Jace watched her body move until he he could hold back no longer. His start to his peak took Clary over the edge herself. She felt as he filled inside her giving her a wave of contractions that sent a second wave back at Jace. He fell net to Clary on the floor, their legs still intertwined as they lay in to the after effects of what their love making.

Jace turned his head toward Clary.

"You OK?" he asked.

"MMM" was all Clary could answer.

Jace looked at their spent bodies glistening in the setting sun. He knew he had come home. They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: Not even a reference to a drink in this one! tada


	14. Chapter 14

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 14

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

The Heart Knows Its' Reasons, Reason May Not Know

Clary sat on the tall bar stool, her feet dangling over the foot rail. She sat by herself, her mixed drink in front of her a few seats down from tired businessmen. She tried to watch the news on the television in front of her, but the conversation from the men kept her attention. As the liquor relaxed them she was overhearing the politically incorrect jokes they were sharing to shed themselves of their days labor.

One guy: "Geez, she's finally gone. The Dragon Lady has left the house."

Second guy: "The execs are leaving like rats from a sinking ship."

**Chuckling all around**

Third guy: "More like being sucked into a black hole."

Second guy:"Hey, why didn't I think to tell them just go on home and plug into their Hoover, they all want to be sucked into a black hole. "

**A heartier laugh runs around the group.**

Their talk becomes quieter yet and Clary could not make out what they were saying any more.

Clary smiled. She knew if Jace was there he would be filling in the missing jokes for her. Then he would neatly wrap up the bunch of them with one more statement and forget about them a minute later.

She was feeling more relaxed herself on her third drink. She knew alcohol could push her into the way down the well to depression, but she was really just feeling mellow. She was thinking about Jace and their previous night. He had left her a note that he was called away by the Clave and would return tonight. She was waiting because he told her he would be there at 8:00 PM. It was almost nine now and she was starting to worry. She wondered if something important was happening in Idris or if Jace stumbled upon some form of demon on his way over and was fighting some clawed dragon himself.

She looked up and found the bartenders attention. He came over to her.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"May I see a menu?" asked Clary.

"Sure, here you go." said the bartender. He reached under the bar and pulled out a laminated sheet placing it in front of her. Clary looked for a moment and then ordered.

"I'd like a cheese quesadilla and a small Caesar salad?" asked Clary. Then she continued. "I'm just going to the ladies room and then I'll just sit in a booth." she finished.

"Sure thing, I'll find you when it's ready. Would you like another drink as well?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah , alright." answered Clary. Then she slid off the bar stool and landed on her wobbly feet. She steadied herself holding onto the bar and looking through her hair which fell in front of her face. She needed to eat and stop herself from getting too drunk. No one seemed to have noticed and she drew in a deep breath and started to walk across the floor. She caught herself from slipping and slowly made her way to the back of the bar, Once in the restroom, she held onto the wall for a few seconds before entering the stall. After she finished and washed her hands she checked her cell. There were no messages or missed calls. She was just about to open the door when she heard the unmistakable sounds of two people making out.

In her compromised state she was sure they were going to tumble into the ladies room any second. What should she do? Go back into a stall? Go out around them? Oh, she wished Magnus were there, he would know what to do. Clary laughed aloud.

"Hahaha" and then she covered her mouth with her hand.

Magnus, if he was here with her he would throw open the door and join them. Then it was quiet outside the door. Clary waited one more minute then she slowly peeked out into the small hallway. No one was there. Did they leave? Was it all her imagination? Oh well, she thought, and she went out to find a table. As soon as she sat down in the booth the bartender was walking toward her with a tray. He placed the food and her drink in front of her and then left. A moment later someone was sitting next to her and pushing her farther and farther in until she was squished against the wall. Clary thought one of those drunks came over to hit on her and she was about to create a new version of black hole with her knee, a trick Izzy taught her in Shadowhunter self-defense. Then he whispered in her ear;

"A neutron walks into a bar and asks how much for a drink. The bartender replies, 'For you, no charge.'"

Then he cracked up at his own joke, it was Jace. She turned and saw his smirk turn into a warm smile and she lunged at him. She held him tight with her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed.

"Oh Jace, you're here." said Clary. Jace peeled her off of him and inspected her.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"I had a drink or two before you arrived. You're late mish-ter." said Clary trying to look stern, but Jace just smiled at her and she automatically smiled back.

"Or four or five, more like it by the slur . Should I try to catch up to you or are you too far gone. Maybe I should just take you home and pour you into bed." said Jace as he started to eat the quesadilla.

"If I were my father, I'd have a word with you." said Clary wagging her finger at him.

"If you were your father, I would not have kissed you." said Jace with a wink as he downed her drink and went back to eating while watching Clary thinking.

"I was off on safari, did you miss me?" said Jace as he leaned in close.

"You were off on surfrari, swearfari, oh , the big hunt?" said Clary through half closed eyes.

"You're cute when you can't speak." said Jace as he trailed a finger down her cheek. She turned her head and took his finger gently in her teeth. He wiggled the end in her mouth and she ran her tongue around before opening her mouth and enclosing his whole finger inside. She slowly slid her lips back releasing his finger and sat back. Jace sat there , his elbow on the table, his pointer finger sticking straight out, while the rest were curled in toward his palm. He looked at his hand and then at Clary's mouth. She smiled and ran her tongue over her top lip.

"You're making it difficult for me to just take you home and tuck you into bed." said Jace, while taking some deep breaths.

"I like to f*** in beds." said Clary with a wink.

"I said tuck." said Jace as he stopped himself from going any further.

" Let's pretend." said Clary as she leaned in toward Jace. He was starting to sweat.

"Pretend what?" he asked.

"I'll tell you outside." said Clary. He helped her up and she held on tightly as he led her out, stopping to leave some money for the bill. The bartender just waved at him and the other guys at the bar did some more chuckling at them.

Once they were outside, the cold air revived Clary. Jace flagged down a taxi and crossed his fingers that she didn't get sick on the ride.

"Swilchilli" said Clary.

"What?" asked Jace.

"You're the hunter." said Clary.

"Oh, Safari." said Jace.

"You the big hunter, and I'm the bag you mount." said Clary before she passed out onto Jace's chest.

"Yeah mount." thought Jace. They made it back to Clary's place and he carried her up to the apartment. He placed her gently on the bed and she mumbled. He watched her for a moment and then he turned to leave. She sat up and pulled on the back of his shirt. Jace turned and saw her wide awake. He turned around and she pulled him of top of her. He tasted the alcohol on her breath as they kissed. She tried to get her hands under his shirt but she was not coordinated in her inebriated state. Jace sat up and flung his shirt off. It landed with a quiet thud in a corner as he pulled her top off as well. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly came down to resume kissing. The feel of skin touching skin brought a moan out of Jace.

Clary mumbled on about big game as she opened the top of his jeans and had him naked faster then if he unclothed himself.

"Not this time." Clary was talking to Jace or as he watched her, she was talking to his dick. "You're not the big one that got away." she finished. Jace was about to laugh, but she opened her mouth and took him fully into her mouth.

"Uhh." groaned Jace as he laid back on the bed. She sucked hard and just as quickly pulled him out. He groaned again with the teasing. She started to talking to him again.

"Let's see the vacuum get that sound out of the demon." mumbled Clary before she kissed his thighs and ran her hands up and down his strong legs. Jace wondered if her drink was drugged, vacuums? The thought didn't last long as she crawled her fingers up his chest like two spiders. He was very aroused and he decided to show Clary some attention. He reached down and felt that she was dripping wet. She moaned as he barely touched her with a single finger. She shuddered and reached for him. Jace sat cross-legged and pulled her up . She sat on top of him and wrapped her legs around him. He knew he could not last long now and she was moving slowly. He changed their position and brought her to the edge of the bed. He stood at the edge, one leg bent onto the bed and started to quicken the pace. They both peaked together within minutes and then Jace collapsed next to Clary. She turned her face toward his and she said.

"I bagged me." then she started to snore quietly as her eyes fluttered closed. Jace curled up and laid his head on Clary's tummy.

"You bagged me, that's for sure." said Jace and he slept too.


	15. Chapter 15

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 14

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

Clary is not sleeping peacefully after her drinking binge. Jace cuddles her and tries to sleep. He hopes she is not having nightmares.

Meanwhile, inside Clary's dream...

Jace finally called Clary and they were having a quiet lunch together. They didn't talk much, they ate and watched the birds fly by, then Clary turned toward Jace and without saying a word, placed her hand on his. He looked into her face and saw her nervous desire. He took her hand in his and gave a small squeeze. She turned and stood up next to him, looking down at his mouth. She took two breaths in and out before she started to slowly bend down.

Jace did nothing to stop her. When she hovered directly over him with her lips a hairs width away he brought his other arm around her back, but he waited for her to make the move. She closed her eyes and melted into his hold. She pressed her lips to his and started kissing him. Slowly at first, mouth closed, then she licked at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and Clary felt a wave of desire engulf her and she broke free of her control. She did what she always wanted to, kiss him senseless.


	16. Chapter 16

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 16

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

Late the next morning Clary cracks open her eyes. Her lids barely open to the bleak gray day.

"Arg." she moaned as she shut her eyes lids quickly, even the dullness of a rainy day was too bright for her state of being. Jace heard her strangled voice moan and the bed harmonize with a creak as she flopped over. He turned on the kettle and re-boiled the water before pouring it into a large mug with a sash of camomile's, Clary's favorite tea. He wasn't sure what she would like to drink in her post-drunken haze, but at least this would be mild and warm. He walked it into her room as she attempted to open her eyes for a second time.

"Ohhhhh." she croaked.

"Good morning , Sunshine. You sound a touch under the weather. Everything OK?" said Jace in a few decibels louder then normal. He grinned a big toothy smile at her. She was under the covers, her hair disheveled and only one eye periscoping out, watching him approach.

"I have some tea for the patient. This will help." said Jace in a quieter tone. He had his fun, but he saw how poorly she was feeling and crumbled inside. He was going to be helpful, it wasn't like he never had a night he would rather forget with some Fae-spiked punch. Downworlders do throw good parties.

Clary tried to sit up bringing him back to the present situation. Clary stuck her tongue out and then spoke with it still out.

"May tunn teels thit." said Clary.

"What's that, sweetheart?" asked Jace swallowing a chuckle. Clary did not take notice. She was poking at her protruding tongue with her fingers.

"thit, it teels thit." repeated Clary.

"Your tongue feels ...thick?" asked Jace. Clary nodded her head, then she held it as if to stop it from floating off her body.

"Why don't you lay back down. You're not ready to get up yet." said Jace.

In Clary's head her mind is losing the fog and she can think straight now even though she is not quite in command of the rest of her body. 'My tongue', she thinks, 'It feels as if my foot moved into my mouth.'

Then she bit it by accident and gave a yelp.

"Oh, you poor thing. You bit your tongue." said Jace. "Let me get you some ice." as he walks out to the kitchen. He comes back a moment later.

"I found something better. Look!" exclaimed Jace. "Popsicles!" said Jace a bit too enthusiastically.

Clary opened one eyelid and stared at the orange frozen treat.

"It's creamsicle, your favorite. " said Jace. He had that right, She held out her hand and he gave her a stick. She placed it on her tongue.

"Ahhh." said Clary. Slowly she ran the the orange stick around her tongue until she poked it with the tip. Then she slid it into her mouth.

"You know, " rasped Jace in a low voice, "You should be careful what you're doing because even though you are not feeling well, you make that the sexiest treat I have ever watched get eaten. " As he licked his own lips. He takes out his steele and draws a healing ruin on her arm.

"I'm not too bad and I like this so much. See, I'm talking better." said the ever-optimistic Clary.

"May I have my tea?" asked Clary in between pumps of pop into her lips made more red by the frozen treat. She placed the pop in the mug and swirled the ice pop off the stick and it mixed into the tea.

"That looks gross." said Jace, "Are you sure?"

Clary took a sip and then said," Yum."

"You must still be drunk, what were you drinking last night anyway? Something awful and magical?" asked Jace with a wink.

"I'm not telling." said Clary. Her eyes were getting brighter. "But I will tell you this. I dreamt of you all night. " said Clary

"Tell me, what did you dream?" asked Jace as he curled up next to her.

"We were in this field, an apple orchard, in the spring. I felt like we were close to here, but it was a new place to me." said Clary as she snuggled into Jace's warmth.

"You sat with your back to the tree trunk and then reached around and pulled out a picnic basket." said Clary.

"I'm such a romantic." said Jace. Clary gave him a playful slap.

"This is my dream, remember?" she winked up at him and then settled back down. He covered her up with the blankets better.

"Continue, please." said Jace.

"You opened the basket and started to pull out all my favorite foods. That was when I started to look around for Magnus. But, no Magnus, you thought of everything." said Clary.

"Sounds like your kind of dream, if I got it all right." said Jace while twirling her hair.

"Then you started to unbutton the back of my dress." said Clary. Jace cleared his throat.

"Now, this is sounding like my kind of dream." said Jace.

"The dress fell of my shoulders and rested at my hips. I was on my knees with nothing above my hips. You placed your strong hands gently on my waist and you leaned in to kiss me. Your hands seemed everywhere at once, my body felt alive. I couldn't hear except for the sound of blood rushing. You laid me down on the soft grass and took a lit candle out of the basket." said Clary. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Now, I'm suspicious about Magnus having something to do with this dream. Was the basket a traditional wicker basket and there was a lit candle in it and it did not catch fire?" asked Jace.

"Jace, it's a , shh." said Clary and then she continued. "The candle was in a glass and the melted wax turned to lotion. You tipped it and the warm lotion ran over my naked body."

"You're all naked now?" asked Jace while crossing and re-crossing his legs.

"Yes, I'm completely nude. And then you take your shirt off and I drip some lotion at the top of your shoulders and it drips down your chest in silky lines. I start to rub it and you bring me up to you and press our chests together. It all feels so sensual." said Clary.

"I think so." said Jace, barely breathing.

"That and the kissing and touching, all under a canopy of apple blossoms." said Clary.

"Sounds perfect." Says Jace with a crack in his voice." What was that you were drinking? I'd like a shot to join you."

"I want to sleep more. " said Clary with a huge yawn. Jace lets out a sigh. As she falls into a pattern of even breathing, he decides, if he can't have what the wants fro her, he might as well hit the shower. He gets up, careful not to bother her and then takes one more look as he closes the blinds and walks out. If only she knew what she does to him with her just talking about being naked. But he knew the rune needed time to heal her, so he left her.

As Clary fell asleep she was back in the orchard, Jace curled up by her side, sleeping peacefully, while she stroked his hair.


	17. Chapter 17

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 17

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

Clary was hung over all day. She felt lousy. Then Jace showed up, all early-riser, ready for anything. Clary covered her eyes and groaned, rolling around the bed.

"Hey there, I found this." said Jace as she peered from under a pillow into the brightness of her room.

"Wha" said Clary.

"This " said Jace. Clary focused as best she could until she was feeling nauseous. It was a nude, but she could not make heads or tails of it. The joke was on her.

"I do believe this is me." said Jace, acting flattered.

"No, not you, when did I ever paint you?" said Clary

"The hair, the eyes, it has got be me." said Jace confidently. Clary took a closer look and then remembered, it was Jace, a naked Jace.

"Oh yeah, right." mumbled Clary.

"And I have no clothes on." said Jace.

"So." answered Clary.

Is this how you picture me?" asked Jace.

"Basically." said Clary flatly. Jace wrapped his arms around Clary and pulled her up to him. She struggled a bit until she nestled into his chest. Yes, it was Jace that he wanted, thought of endlessly, and never wanted to let go.


	18. Chapter 18

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 18

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

"That is how I basically think of you too." said Jace. "Basically naked." Clary blushed and turned her head. Taking a deep breath she turned to face Jace again and he was waiting with his head bent down close to hers. All she had to do was tilt her head a bit more and then her lips were touching his.

The more she pressed closer to him the more heated the kiss became and Clary did not wish it to stop any time soon. Minutes went by as their breathing became more labored. Their fingers still gently running up and down their sides, both holding back when Jace broke the kiss.

"You have no idea what you do to me." said Jace.

"Tell me, so I'll know. You look at me and I'm under your spell." said Clary.

"I want you." said Jace, his voice a low growl.

"That is why I'm here in front of you. I came here, you called and I came. It's just that simple. Now, there's some anatomy I need to get a closer look at for my next painting. If you don't mind." said Clary as her hands reached down to feel what was pulsing and twitching between them. Her hands stroking against the front of his pants until she ran her fingers along his waistband. Then she said,

"Now, I'm calling you."


	19. Chapter 19

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 19

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

Clary is sitting in the dark, her journal is open with a small reading flashlight clipped on top. She is sitting on a few pillows on the floor across from her bed. Jace is asleep in her bed, on his stomach, gently snoring. She looks over at the uncovered shape in the pre-dawn shadows. Her window shade is up behind her, the grays have begun to filter in. She didn't feel tired, a bit hung over, but awake for the day. She felt creative in her after glow from the evening. Instead of leaving Jace and going to another room to draw, she decided she wanted to stay with him. She left the bed to get a better view of him, but she knew she would be returning to snuggle with him. She loved when his eyes first flutter open and he does his cat stretch, well, that's how she labeled it. He even curls and uncurls his fingers and toes. Then he looks over and their eyes lock. He usually curls right around her and starts kissing her. The first few times, she felt uncomfortable, worried about morning breath, how her hair was sticking up in the air. Then she let those inhibitions go because he never teased her, and she liked the extra caresses and smooches.

She went back to her book, Dear Enchantress, (it's what she named her diary.)

As much as this still feels like a dream,

I know it is the most real joy.

It's his touch which ignites my hunger,

but, he's more then just a boy toy.

His taste gives me strength enough to over power him,

or could he be rolling over, playing dead, acting as a decoy?

Don't get me wrong, he makes me light and airy as with a bubbly champagne.

I only hope I do the same.

;P


	20. Chapter 20

Cary, hic, I mean Clary chapter 20

Disclaimer: All things MI belong to Ms Clare

Jace walks in the room. Clary staggers and places a beer bottle on a table and picks up her paint brush.

"Hey, you shouldn't drink and paint." said Jace.

"I'm not thzat drunk." said Clary as she spits. "Oops." she says as she wipes her spittle off her canvas.

"I'm just kidding." said Jace.

"I know." answered Clary. She tries to focus and she bends dangerously close to the painting.

"What are you doing?" asks Jace. "You are going to put your nose in the paint." and as soon as he said it, her nose touched the paint and she turned around and made a face sticking out her tongue.

"Rudolf, the red-nose reindeer, am I right?" teased Jace.

"hmph" grumbled Clary as she picked up an oily rag and wiped her nose.

"Hey, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" said Jace with a wink.

"Oh, that's what cha're calling it now." slurred Clary.

"Just getting into the holiday spirit." said Jace.

"Well, I have painting to finis, so , you'll have to jingle your own bells tonight." said Clary as she gave him a smug smile for her remark. She bent back down and was painting furiously. Jace came up behind her to see what she was painting in her inebriated state. She had a picture of Jace and she was adding dots to his face.

"Am I coming down with measles?" asked Jace.

"Nooooooo." said Clary and she stood up straight and turned to Jace. She ran her hand from his ear gently down his cheek to his chin. "Subble, stibble, shibble." said Clary. She started to pet his face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't shave." said Jace.

"I know, and you look so damn sexy." said Clary as she kept stroking his face. She picked up her beer with her other hand and just ran her fingers over his stubble.

"So, beards turn you on?" asked Jace with a raised eyebrow.

"Noooooo, I hate beards." said Clary.

"I'm not sure about that, you haven't stopped touching me." said Jace, taking a step closer.

"I yike your flace." said Clary. When she heard herself she started to giggle. Her giggles turned into laughter. She couldn't stop laughing at her own mis-speech.

"I yike your flace too." whispered Jace into her ear. That made her stop laughing. She turned and went back to painting.

"Mush finis." said Clary. She went back to adding stubble to the painting. Jace started to stroke up and down her sides. His arms went around her middle and he snuggled in behind her. She felt his arousal and pushed back into him. He pushed into her. They kept up this dance until Jace couldn't hold himself back any longer. He bent her over and her elbows went on a small table next to the painting. He reached around and unbuttoned the top of her jeans and she stepped out of them. She did not have anything on underneath. Jace immediately got out of his own clothes and leaned over her back.

"So, what does turn you on?" whispered Jace.

"Your face, with or without stubble. You being close to me. I forget sometimes, you make me complete. There is no fighting you, only sweet surrender." said Clary as her head bends to land on the table with her arms. Jace reaches around and feels how wet she is and then enters her from behind. Clary comes quickly and Jace feels her rocking into him as she comes back for more. This time they both let out yells as they orgasm together. They lay down on the sheets covering the floor to protect it. Jace pulls them over their bodies and tried to create warmth. Clary immediately falls into a heavy drunken sleep with a smile on her face. Jace cuddles close and listens to her even breathing.


End file.
